I'll Be Right Here
by missmorrilla
Summary: Natalia hurts her leg and is in need of medical assistance immediatly. Horatio finds her and helps her to assistance. A short love story.


"Natalia! NATALIA!" Horatio yelled as he ran towards her. She was crumpled on the sidewalk, her face contorted with pain. She was in to much pain to cry. He rushed over to her side and knelt down. Carefully studying her, he was afraid to touch her because he wasn't sure where she was hurt. She lifted her head up slightly and looked at him with her beautiful brown eyes, pain shimmering across them.

"Horatio," Was all she could murmur out before she dropped her head back down to the ground. She looked exhausted from all the running she had just done. Horatio knew she needed help but was in no condition to take herself anywhere. he rested a hand on her arm before he spoke.

"Natalia where are you hurt?" He said in a soothing voice, but somewhat rigid with concern. She opened her mouth as if to say something but couldn't get anything out. He scanned her again, this time noticing her torn pant leg. He looked at her for a long moment before he slowly started rolling up her pant leg. When he grabbed the end, his hand brushed against her ankle making her twitch. He continued to roll up her pant leg, to discover that her whole leg was becoming swollen and bruised. When he got to about her shin, he stopped. She had made a faint cry. He looked back to her, her face more twisted with pain. He didnt want to hurt her further, so he removed a pocket knife from his jacket and cut off her pant leg. He examined her leg and saw a piece of bone protruding out her shin. He winced as he realised what had happened. She had a compound fracture in her leg.

"Natalia I have got to get you to the hospital!" She let out a small moan in protest but it wasn't regarded as Horatioslowly slid his hands under her. He picked her up gently. He looked down into her eyes as she stared up at him. Her beautiful cinnomin eyes gazed up at his flawless blue pools. For a moment time stopped, but it couldn't last for long. Horatio had to get Natalia to a hospital fast. He bent his head down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead before he started running back to the hummer. Natalia tried to stay awake, but was overcome with tiredness from running after the suspect and then breaking her leg. The last thing she remembered seeing was horatio look at her contently, before everything went black.

When she woke up, She was in a hospital bed. It took her a moment to comprehend where she was. She looked up at the ceiling for a while before she finally came to her full senses. She felt a slight squeeze on her hand. She looked over to see Horatio sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand. He gave her a warm smile and she did the same. She felt a small pang of pain coming form her leg, which cause her to wince a little bit.

"Are you ok?" He asked his silky voice. She let the pain subside before she spoke.

"Yeah. What happened? I don't remember anything." Horatio scooted his chair closer to her bed.

"Well, you were running after our suspect, and you stumbled on a curb and fell on the concrete. You fractured you knee cap and compound fractured your tibia." It took a moment for it to soak in before she replied.

"So am I off the case?'' Horatio let out a soft chuckle.

"Yes sweetheart, your going to be out for a while." She wimpered a bit but Hortaio squeezed her hand again.

"It's alright. I'll be right here with you." He said to her soothinly.

"But don't you have to go back and help the team?'' She asked, concern lining her voice.

"All that matters right now is you." And with that, he bent his head down and kissed her on the lips. His lips were so soft, she never wanted it to end. She kissed back gently, parting her mouth just a crack. Horatio kissed back passionately. Afterabout a minute they broke off. Natalia looked at him lovingly and he returned the gaze. They were meant for eachother. She smiled at him.

"I think you need to get some rest."

"Are you leaving?" She asked dissapointedly.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay right her next to you." He planted a small kiss on her forehead and looked at her. Natalia felt a smile creep onto her lips. She loved him and never wanted him to leave. Aside from her condition, nothing could be more perfect. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. She couldn't tell if it was real, but she definately heard something right before she fell asleep. It was the most beautiful sound in the world.

"I love you, Natalia."

Then end 


End file.
